Lady in Waiting
by Crystalflashblade
Summary: Ella is a lady of Zelda's court and one of her Ladies in waiting , Ella finds herself promised to Link, a man she has only meet once and briefly ,can she love him. No flames please I like Zelda & link pairing this is A.u.


The Lady in Waiting By Linksfangirl

**She opened her eyes yawning slightly the sun was just rising , she got up out of her bed, before she went to her window looking out over the Hyrule Castle gardens. She ran her slender fingers thought her long black hair before turning , her blue eyes scanning her dresses she would wear her emerald one today. **

**She was Lady Ella Hylia , and she was one of the Lady's in waiting to princess Zelda, she was the daughter of Sir Mark Hylia and Lady Sarah Hylia, and cousin to princess Zelda. **

**She let her maids help her dress, and braid her hair , before she walked down the halls towards the court to attend to Princess Zelda and any requests her Royal Cousin had. **

**Princess Zelda smiled at her cousin they where soon sitting down doing some weaving and just talking. Hyrule had returned to peace and the castle restored since Ganondorf's attack and his substrate defeat, thanks to the hero of time.**

**Ella looked to her cousin who had turned to her "Ella your turning 17 in a few weeks wont you" Zelda said softly. Ella nodded "Yes Princess" Zelda turned "Your father has requested I choose a suitable husband for you".**

"**I see your Majesty " Ella said softly she prayed her cousin would find her a kind decent man, that would not mistreat her. She went back to her duty's trying not to think who Zelda was considering for her. Later that night they where in court with other nobles , Princess Zelda saw someone she left her ladies in waiting to go walk over. Ella took notice.**

**Zelda was standing with a male , Ella studied him he had blonde hair , it was a bit scruffy, but the most bright blue eyes she had ever seen brighter then hers, he wore a green tunic and hat, she had seen him before and had heard of him for he was Link the hero of time. He had been in court a few times. Zelda walked over the hero following her.**

**Zelda walked up to Ella and smiled "Lady Ella , this is Link, Link this is Lady Ella Hylia" Zelda introduced them. Link bowed taking Ella's hand and kissed her hand politely " Greetings my lady' Ella returned the greeting. Zelda talked to Link more, while Ella socialized in the court.**

**The next morning her maid woke Ella "Her highness wants to talk to you my lady".**

**Ella nodded and her maid helped her get dressed, and walked towards the throne room wondering what Zelda wanted, she can't have found a suitable husband yet. She entered the throne room , and went to Zelda " You wanted to see me your highness?" she asked softly.**

**Zelda nodded "I have decided on a husband for you he made a request for your hand and I have accepted it" Zelda tells her. Ella looks up in shock "Can I ask who ?" she said softly.**

"**You will marry Link the hero of time, he asked for your hand and I believe , he will treat you well" Zelda tells her. Ella nodded softly "I trust your judgement your highness" she said softly. She was allowed to leave, she went to the garden and walked around, she was to be married, and in two weeks, to a man she only meet once.**

**She sat down looking at the flowers around her, her folks had agreed to the marriage, so it was all set, would she like him would she get along with him, she didn't know, hundreds of thoughts went around in her head. Could she come to accept and maybe even love her betrothed?**

**A week went passed, she was awaked by her maids, she looked around her room as they dressed her, she loved her room it was decorated tastefully , Hyrule tapestry's hang from the walls, her 4 poster double bed sat at one side. Her dresser held her brush and other essentials. She would miss this place, she would move to her husbands Village after the wedding.**

**She went though the mornings motions still in a little shock, soon she found herself standing while the tailor worked on her wedding dress, she wondered more about Link the man she would marry, she hoped Zelda was right about him treating her well. Soon she would be a wife, she had decided to make the most of it and had actually got maid's to teach her stuff like cooking, and general duty's one would do for a village man.**


End file.
